Huída
by DespairPrincess
Summary: Situaciones desesperadas implican medidas desesperadas, y en las ocasiones más complicadas una persona puede descubrir su valía. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece, solo lo hace la trama fea de este fanfic.**

 **Advertencias: Posible OoC, y final abierto.**

* * *

Una sanaball rodó hacia ella con lentitud, una lentitud tortuosa entre todo el desastre que la rodeaba. Podía ver un poco más allá, hacia su derecha, a Lack-two malherido y tirado en el suelo, que la miraba y sonreía débilmente; no era su perfecta sonrisa de coqueteo, ni su sonrisa preocupante de aquella vez antes de revelarle que pertenecía a la policía internacional, sino una sonrisa débil y rota que parecía dada con sus últimas fuerzas, incitandola a usar la ball.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos aún más que antes, aumentando el caudal que pos sus mejillas descendía, mientras con fuerza tomaba el aparato que odiaba, y volvía la vista a lo que tenía delante. Foongy estaba casi tan malherido como el chico a su derecha, pero se mantenía frente a ella, inamobible, protegiendola de los ataques de los Pokémon de los reclutas del Neo Team Plasma.

Le rompía el corazón verlo así, sufriendo por su culpa, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo a su lado. No quería privarlo de su libertad al capturarlo, pero conocía las propiedades de ese tipo de ball y sabia que era necesario para evitarle un destino aún peor.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó el dispositivo, cegando momentáneamente a los enemigos por el brillo emitido al capturar a Foongy, y no esperó a que esta terminase de moverse antes de reponerse, tomar la ball y alejarse lo más posible. Había capturado a Foongy, pero no era momento para sentir que traicionaba a su señor N, debía huir de allí lo antes posible, o quedaría atrapada en el fuego cruzado entre Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem. Si Lack-two, que era alguien fuerte y experimentado en batalla, había salido tan mal parado de ese enfrentamiento, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Sacó a Foongy del dispositivo, quien estaba completamente repuesto y saludable, listo para seguir protegiendola. Temerosa pero decidida, le ordenó dormir a los Pokémon enemigos y a sus amos con espora, para poder escapar lo más pronto posible, cosa que el pequeño Pokémon hongo hizo sin demora.

En cuanto los enemigos fueron neutralizados, las intenciones de Whi-two eran expresamente huir de allí con presteza, pero el mismísimo Foongy la detuvo. El honguito saltó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lack-two, completamente desmayado bajo unos cuantos escombros de árboles y hielo, aún con una débil sonrisa en su rostro y las Pokéball con su equipo en tal mal estado como él. No podían dejarlo ahí, no cuando él los había ayudado tanto en esa batalla.

La chica se acercó también e intentó empujar los montones de hielo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró moverlos ni un centímetro, mientras que Foongy intentó golpear los troncos, pero no les hacía ni un rasguño. Whi-two comenzaba a frustrarse, desesperarse por el miedo a resultar completamente inútil al momento de escapar, especialmente cuando intentaba ayudar al chico al cual le debía la vida de su Pokémon.

Foongy pudo notar los sentimientos negativos que comenzaban a embargar a su entrenadora, así que le abrazó una pierna para que entendiera que estaba allí para apoyarla. La chica se arrodilló y acarició la cabeza del pequeño honguito, sintiéndose un poco más reconfortada de esa marea de emociones que en poco tiempo la había sacudido. Había tenido miedo, ira, y había tenido que hacer lo que más odiaba, sentía que traicionaba todo en lo que creía, pero a la vez no se arrepentía de hacerlo, ya en ese momento se sentía inútil, y no habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que llegó al boquete gigante; estaba agotada mentalmente, pero ese abrazo de parte de Foongy hacía que todo, todo, hubiese valido la pena.

El calor de estos dulces sentimientos le dieron fuerza al Pokémon, que comenzó a brillar. Se alejó un poco de su entrenadora y comenzó a crecer, cambiar, volviéndose más fuerte frente a los asombrados ojos de Whi-two.

El ahora imponente Amoonguss le sonrió a su entrenadora antes de intentar nuevamente el levantar los escombros, logrando separarlos un poco del cuerpo de Lack-two. Le hizo una señal a la muy sorprendida Whi-two para que ella lo arrastrase lejos, la cual obedeció a pesar de seguir un tanto shockeada. Una vez el chico desmayado estuvo completamente liberado, Foongy soltó los escombros y tomó en sus brazos a Lack-two, listo para huir de ese lugar bajo las indicaciones de Whi-two.

No podía rendirse ahora, todo estaba llendo viento en popa, no era momento de mostrarse débil. Con esa frase en mente, la chica se levantó del suelo, y decidida, comenzó a correr lo más lejos que podía. No se detuvo a pensar donde iría, o lo que pasaría luego, solo huyó de ahí; era todo lo que podía hacer, y si con eso salvaba varias vidas (la propia, la de Foongy, la de Lack-two y las de su equipo), no sería un esfuerzo inútil.

Ese pensamiento la acompañó mientras huía al lado de su Pokémon, cada vez más lejos de la batalla, y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, hora de las explicaciones de la autora. (?)_

 _Este fic se me ocurrió hace unos días, mientras releía la saga B2W2, y pensaba que tanto hiatus estaba afectando el desarrollo de los personajes. Luego de eso, esto fluyó sólo, ¡si hicieran algo como esto en el manga, pienso que sería un giro completamente genial!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y adoraría si alguien quiere dar su punto de vista de la saga en un comentario, ¡me encantaría leerlos!_

 _Bye Bye~_


End file.
